robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Crisis Point
| season = The Masters | number = 56 | image = Crisis Point.jpg | airdate = 20 May, 1985 | comic = Robotech Masters 19: Crisis Point | writer = Steve Kramer | director = Robert V. Barron | previous = Dana In Wonderland | next = Daydreamer }}" " is the 56th episode of Robotech and 20th episode of The Masters Saga. Summary Musica becomes an unlikely ally for Zor and the 15th Squadron. Synopsis With the Micronians safely in hand, the Robotech Masters try to locate their missing clone, Zor Prime. His prolonged association with human emotions has turned him into an unstable unit. In another part of the ship, Musica tries to describe her feelings for Bowie Grant to her sisters. She longs for the time before the Triumvirate when each of them was able to act independently, when each was "capable of feeling pleasure, pain, happiness, or even loneliness." However, in the turmoil surrounding the Micronian prisoners, Musica learns the missing Zor Prime is to be deprogrammed, possibly damaged, when he is found. She goes in search of him herself. The Mistresses of the Cosmic Harp finds Zor Prime in a deserted part of the ship. Once again, he suffers from memories that aren't his. Musica explains the truth about his origins just as clone sentries arrive to take them away. Zor and Musica rejoin the 15th Squad. The crew manages to overcome the guards and escape. As they search for an exist, Musica tells Zor the reason behind his mission on Earth -- he was an unwitting spy for the Robotech Masters. Zor Prime is upset: "I betrayed my friends and now, the only way to redeem myself is to betray my people. Everything I touch turns to ashes." In a daring one-man stand against a legion of bioroids, Zor clears the way for Dana and the 15th to escape and rendezvous with Emerson's fleet. At first given up for dead, Zor also manages to escape to the fleet. Memorable quotes * Louie: "This chamber's peculiar, there's no ventilation system of any kind. Logically, we should be suffocating." * Master: "Fascinating! The Earthlings have a tendency to turn on each other when in captivity!" * Musica: "I'm sorry sisters but sometimes I wish we weren't always together. The 3 who act as 1." * Musica: "I wonder, what is it like to feel love?" Octavia: "You cant mean such a thing Musica! You cant!" * Zor Prime: "What are you saying?" Musica: "Stop it Zor! You mustn't ask me for any more! They'll deprogram you if they think you know too much!" (Zor gets shot) * Musica: "Oh Karno, please!" Karno: "Musica, there was a time when we were chosen to be mates and you refused me. I can hardly believe you expect me to disobey my orders on your account." Musica: " Oh Karno!" References Characters * Louie Nichols * Sean Phillips * Dana Sterling * Bowie Grant * Angelo Dante * Robotech Masters * Science Triumvirate * War Triumvirate * Musica * Octavia * Allegra * Zor Prime * Karno * Rolf Emerson * Antoine Rochelle * Marie Crystal Vessels and vehicles * Tirolian Hovercar * Bioroid Armored Fighter * AJAX * VHT-1 Veritech Hover Tank * Tristar class Technology * Cosmic Harp * Barrier Control * Barrier System Other * Clone Control * Residential Sector Background information * " " is based on the original Japanese episode of Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross, entitled "Kuraishisu" (Meaning "Crisis" in English), that was aired 2 September, 1984 in Japan. Cast * Larry Abraham as Bowie Grant * Melora Harte as Musica * Steve Kramer as Angelo Dante * Kerrigan Mahan as Sean Phillips * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Paul St. Peter as Zor Prime * Jeffrey Platt as Rolf Emerson * Shirley Roberts as Marie Crystal * Bill Capizzi as Robotech Masters * Melissa Newman as Dana Sterling * J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 20 56